Life at the School
by KBTRLover56
Summary: Follow the life of a new mutant at Xavier's school and see the ups and downs of love and life will she fall for a certain mutant or just dream? See what lies ahead for Karina.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Karina and I am a mutant. It might sound strange but that is what we are called and yes I said we. You might be wondering what is a mutant? Well let me answer that. Some of us can read minds some can make things levitate some can fly or walk through walls but I can create and control water i can decide if its freshwater or salt if its cold or hot I can pull it out of the ocean or a lake I can control already created water or just make it out of thin air and it has fucked up my whole life because I never know when I'm gonna lose control and flood a whole town. That is why I came to this school Xavier's school for the gifted. I don't believe I'm gifted but I guess the people here do. So this is about my life in this school even I don't know what will happen!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Karina's POV)**

"Hello and welcome to our school." Said the bald professor who rides around in a wheelchair. Not that I have anything against that I'm just describing him.

"Hi I'm Karina so where is... Everything I guess." I said as I stood in his office.

" I have a class to teach but I got one of the other students to show you around." The door opened and there stood a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "How original." I thought to myself.

"Bobby this is Karina, Karina this is Bobby. Take good care of her." said Xavier touching my back so I would walk towards him.

"Hi." Said bobby holding out his hand.

"Oh um hi." I said shaking it.

"Okay so lets get started so first this is Xavier's office also a classroom for certain classes. Now this is the hallway where you walk to get to other classes and your room." Said bobby trying to be funny.

"Ha, I said obviously not thinking it was funny."

"Okay, well this is your room and you can put stuff on the walls if you want but they don't let you do much else."

We then went into the elevator and ended up in a very futuristic looking tunnel.

"This is the hallway to the training room the "hospital" and a couple other things that don't matter that much."

"Wow okay so is that it?"

"Um yup pretty much. My room is right next to yours so if you need anything just come over. Do you have any bags or anything?"

"Yeah but I can manage."

"Oh I almost forgot what's your ability?"

"Oh yeah I can create and control water."

"AWESOME. I can make ice and freeze anything."

"Hm so we are not much different." I said smiling and walking away to get my bags. I watched him stare at me as the elevator door closed.

"That was weird I thought to myself I mean I am pretty tall which I guess guys like and I'm skinny and I have a pretty smoking hot ass okay so I get it but I am not even dressed up. Whatever maybe he was just staring at me because he had nothing better to do."

The next day I found out I have every class with Bobby and he will not stop staring at me. I feel like I have a humongous pimple on my face or something.

The week ended and it was finally Saturday so I decided to be fancy since I had been walking around in yoga pants and baggy sweatshirts all week so I put on my flowery 4 inch heels with jean skinny jeans and a tight pink top that shows off my figure to match my shoes.

When I walked out of my room bobby was standing nearby and it looked like he was about to pass out so I went back in and changed into sweats and a Tshirt because I didn't need him staring at me anymore.

"Okay seriously what is your problem you will not stop staring at me since I told you my ability." I said to Bobby.

"I just have this weird feeling whenever I'm around you and I can't help but stare at you."

"Okay well, stop because its creeping me out and I just want to be friends."

"Okay I can do that." Said bobby shaking my hand.

"Okay good because I'm not looking for a boyfriend." I said walking away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Karina's POV)**

I started dressing up since I confronted Bobby and he seems much better about it but I do get a lot of looks from the other students, mostly the guys. Me and Bobby have gotten pretty close which is nice he is a good friend.

"So where do you want to eat lunch today?"I asked Bobby as we walked down the hall to our rooms to put our books away.

"How about outside on the far bench. It's super nice outside." Said Bobby flashing me his adorable half smile.

"Okay sounds good." I said walking into my room and putting my books away and going to get lunch. Once I finally got to the bench I had my heels off because they were sinking into the ground and was walking barefoot in my pink skinny jeans and floral top.

"Hey sorry I took so long but the lunch line was crazy and then my shoe got stuck in the lawn." I said sitting down next to Bobby.

"It's cool, why do you always wear those? I mean you are already really tall."

"That's why I wear them also because they look good. But I got sick of people telling me how tall I was so I started wearing heels to show them I know I'm tall and I don't give a shit what they think."

"I like that." Said Bobby starting to eat his lunch.

"Bobby?" Said a voice behind us.

"Rogue... I mean Marie. When did you get here?" Said Bobby jumping up and hugging her.

"Just a little while ago. I can only stay for a couple minutes."

"Oh okay. Oh Marie this is Karina, Karina this is Marie my girlfriend."

"Oh wow it is nice to meet the famous Marie he talks about you all the time!"

I said feeling pretty good about myself since I was like a foot taller than her and she was obviously intimidated and very jealous.

"Oh well it was nice to meet you but I have to go I'll see you tomorrow Bobby."

"Okay bye." Said Bobby kissing her for like 2 minutes.

"Huhm" I said clearing my throat so he knows it is super awkward.

"So you have a girlfriend?" I said after Marie left and we went back to lunch.

"Yeah thanks for lying for me it's just hard because she used to be a mutant but she went and got this cure and she can't live here anymore because she isn't a mutant."

"Oh that is tough. Don't worry though I have a boyfriend that I don't talk about much either."

"Oh so what's his name?"

"Well, he is a mutant and he can manipulate fire and his name is pyro or John."

"Your dating John? You are water he is fire it doesn't mix."

"Yeah I know that's what makes our relationship so steamy!" I said jokingly.

"Look it's not a joke pyro is a bad guy he tried to kill me he is on the bad side does he even know you are at this school?"

"Yeah he is coming to visit me tomorrow actually and he is not a bad guy and I'm sure he didn't try to kill you."

"This just doesn't sound like a good idea. How long have you been dating?"

"About 6 months why?"

"Because if it was like a week I would think he is just using you but maybe he isn't trying to get to me."

"Oh so you think he just went out with me so that he could get to you? You are so selfish he doesn't even know about you so don't flatter yourself!" I said grabbing my stuff and walking back to my room.

"Karina please let me in!" Said Bobby outside my door.

"Go away!" I said sniffling my nose. I heard a freezing noise then the lock to my door was broken and Bobby opened the door to watch a ton of water spill out of the room.

"I make a lot of water when I cry." I said turning towards the wall.

"Look Karina I'm sorry!" Said Bobby kneeling in front of me.

"It's just I thought you were my friend and then you go putting these doubts in my head about my boyfriend. I mean what am I supposed to do be totally happy?"

"No of course not and I didn't mean to do that but I just am worried about you I don't want you to get hurt mentally or physically."

"Thanks but water defeats fire a lot easier than fire defeats water."

"Good point." Said Bobby giving me a hug. "If you are planning on crying more while your here we are gonna have to get a drain built in her because you might ruin the floors." Said Bobby grabbing my hand. "Come on I have to show you something."

"Okay." I said standing up, grabbing a pair of flats, and following Bobby.

"Okay here we go." Said Bobby as I watched his entire body get covered in ice.

"Woah!" I said watching in amazement.

"Grab my hand."

"Okay." I said as bobby pulled me onto a little ice platform he made then he started to skate across it and making more as we went it was so cool until something started to melt it.

"What's going on?" I asked Bobby.

"Pyro." He said putting us back on the ground.

"Hello Bobby. Hitting on my girl I see."

"Nope just having some fun. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you John?"

"Bobby play nice." I said walking up to John.

"I missed you." He said grabbing my waist and pressing me against himself and kissing me for a very long time.

"John come on I said pulling away stop Bobby is my friend."

"When you told me you were coming to this school I didn't think you meant you were gonna hook up with the first loser you met."

"John stop being a dick you know Bobby and I haven't hooked up or anything close."

"You just had your arms wrapped around him and your body pressed against him so what does that count as?"

"I just had my body pressed against you and I didn't even enjoy it so what do you call that?" I said walking away just to get a huge wall of fire in front of my face which I promptly put out by spraying it with water then shooting John with some almost freezing water. And let him watch as I put my arm around Bobby's waist and his around mine and we walked back into the mansion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Bobby's POV)**

The next morning I woke up to someone laying next to me.

"Rogue is that you?" I said rolling over.

"Nope! Sorry to disappoint you!" Said Karina hopping out and pulling me up with her.

"How did you get in here?"

"Let's just say me and kitty are friends now."

"Great, just let me change." I said shoving her out into the hallway.

"Okay so where you wanna eat breakfast?" Asked Karina after I came out of my room all dressed and ready to go.

"How about in your room?"

"Sounds good!" Said Karina running off to get breakfast. Once I got to her room I knocked on the door and when it opened it wasn't who I expected to be answering the door.

"John what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you fucked my girlfriend I had to teach her a lesson."

"What the hell did you do?" I asked pushing him out of the way to find Karina laying on the ground covered in blood.

"What the hell John you know that we never did anything I'm with Rogue!"

"Oh you didn't dump that little sluts human ass yet. Too bad." Said Pyro as he left the room.

"Karina! Are you okay please talk to me!"

"Is he gone?" She said with a scratchy voice.

"Yeah are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" She said standing up but falling back onto the bed."

"No your not we have to bring you to Xavier."

"No! He will be so mad that I'm dating Pyro."

"What you didn't dump him?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Because he beat the shit out of you."

"No he didn't my ankle twisted so I fell and hit my head on the end table and passed out then Mr. tough thought it would be cool to put ketchup on me so that he could find out if you really slept with me or not."

"What an ass. So did I pass the test?"

"Yeah he didn't kill you so I assume so."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

"Yeah me too." As we sat there out of things to talk about just sitting on her bed I started to lean in and she followed along our lips met and we were kissing not caring about anyone but ourselves then Logan or Wolverine walked by and saw.

"So I see you are still really commuted to Rogue, I mean Marie."

"Oh gosh! Logan you can't tell her it was a mistake."

"Don't worry about since you just said that you have another girl to take care of."

"Yeah um I'm sorry about that it was just in the moment it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah we are both in relationships and are just lonely because they aren't here." Said Karina thankfully agreeing with me. "So your girlfriend what was her ability before she got that cure."

"Oh yeah she could suck the energy out of people her skin touched their skin. For humans she could kill them very quickly but with mutants she on sorbs their power and if she hangs on she could kill us."

"Oh wow and how about that guy that just walked by."

"Oh Logan? He has claws covered in adamantiam a very rare and indestructible metal that come out of his hands and he also has a heeling ability so he can't die pretty much.

"Wow he is pretty dangerous then."

"Oh yeah but luckily he is on our side."

The next day I was just walking outside to the bench where me and Karina planned to eat and I saw Karina's lunch set nicely on the bench with water everywhere and Karina laying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh shit!"


	5. Chapter 4

**X Chapter 4**

**(Bobby's POV)**

As I ran up to her I realized that this wasn't anything pyro could have done especially since he is the opposite of water and there is way to much here.

"Karina! Wake up!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"I don't know that's what I was going to ask you. We have to get you to Xavier you could be really hurt."

"Okay I'll try to stand." Said Karina getting on her feet then falling back into my arms.

"It's okay I'll carry you." I said scooping up her legs and carrying her to Xavier's office. "Xavier something happened to Karina you have to help her remember!"

"Okay set her in the chair. Now Karina what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was carrying my lunch out to the bench when it was taken out of my hand and then it's blank."

"Okay let's see what I can do." Said Xavier putting his hands near her head and closing his eyes. "Oh dear. Bobby carry her down to the hospital room and tell storm it's a code white she will know what that means."

After I brought her down there storm told me to go talk to Xavier so I went up to ask him what code white was.

"Hey Xavier what is a code white?" I said as I looked up to see Marie standing there. "Marie!" I said running up to her and kissing her to find my powers being sucked away. When I finally got away I collapsed in pain.

"What the hell happened to you I thought you lost your power?"

"I guess the cure wore off. I know about the kiss I have been watching and I knew you would cheat on me with that little skank!"

"Rogue we were just in the moment it didn't mean anything!"

"Sure it didn't! I should have killed her when I had the chance!"

"You did this!? You almost killed her!"

"See you are way to attached to her!"

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten the cure and left I wouldn't be so attached!"

"Fine! We are over!"

"We have been over ever since you left I just didn't realize it till now!"

"Wow you love her don't you!"

"More than you could ever understand!" I said walking out and going to check on Karina.

"How is she?" I asked storm when I walked into the hospital room.

"She is better you can talk to her she has been asking for you."

"Hey Karina how are you?" I said grabbing her hand.

"A little tired and I can't use my powers yet but definitely better."

"I'm glad and your powers will be back in no time." I said smiling at her beautiful face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... Like you love me."

"Oh I didn't mean to."

"It's okay I mean your with Marie I'm with Pyro."

"Actually me and Marie broke up."

"What why?"

"She did this to you, her powers came back."

"What?!" Said Karina starting to get out of bed.

"No stay in bed don't strain yourself!"

"What do you mean her powers came back?"

"The cure wore off and she saw us kiss so she was going to kill you but she saw me coming so she ran off before she could kill you."

"Wow just because we kissed? She didn't even know the whole story."

"Yeah she has always been jealous especially when she has her powers and I'm touching other people, like girls."

"I would too, but to try and kill someone is just extreme."

"Yeah but we're done now so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Oh okay I'll see you later." I said letting go of her hand and walking away.

"Oh bobby! Can you tell pyro? I don't want him to worry."

"Yeah sure." I said unenthusiastically.

The next day I went to see Karina and pyro was laying in bed next to her with his arms around her. If I wasn't in love with her it would have been cute. But I am in love with her so I had to break it up.

"Time to wake up sleepy heads its a new day and you can't sleep it away!"

"Woah! oh it's you." Said pyro getting out of the bed.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you."

"No actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Look Bobby, Karina is my girlfriend and mine only so stay away from her and I will stay away from you."

"Look pyro, remember the last time we fought? My head hit yours and you had a concussion so lets not relive that okay? And I can hang out with anyone I want so if Karina wants to hang out with me then she will."

"Yeah see that's the thing. Xavier found out about me and her so I am coming back!"

"You mean back to this school?"

"Yeah is that a problem for you icy?"

"Nope, I can't wait to be in your classes again!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh good!" Said pyro shoving past me and leaving the room.

"I know your awake." I said to Karina.

"How did you know?" She said rolling over.

"Your toes move a ton when your asleep and they weren't moving."

"Dang my sleep dancing toes!" She said jokingly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really good." Said Karina making a stream of water come out of her hand and come 1/2 a centimeter from my face. "My powers work!"

"Yeah I can see that!" I said backing up a step.

"Sorry I need to regain control of them still."

"No it's fine it didn't touch me. So where do you wanna eat breakfast lazy bum?"

"How about right here since storm said I can't leave at least until tomorrow."

"Here it is then! I will go get your food too!" I said leaving the room to go get us breakfast.


	6. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**(Karina's POV)**

That afternoon I was in class with Bobby and Pyro holding Pyro's hand. I noticed that Bobby kept staring at our hands like he wanted to rip them apart. After class ended I left Pyro to talk to Bobby.

"Hey, so what was that in class?" I said to Bobby.

"What?"

"You kept staring at me and John's hands like you wanted to rip them apart."

"Because I did! Karina why can't you see that I am crazy about you. You are all I think about 24/7 I have dreams about us together every night. Why won't you just dump John and be mine?"

"I'm sorry but I care about John and I can't do that to him."

"You don't love him though."

"No I don't but I don't have to."

"Just tell me you feel the same way about me."

"I... I love you Bobby but we can't be together right now."

"Okay I can live with that I just needed to know."

"What's going on over here?" Asked John walking up and putting his arm around my hip.

"We were just talking about where we wanted to eat today." I said saving us from utter disaster.

"Oh did you decide?"

"Yup, the bench out in the far field." Said Bobby.

"Sounds good. I will see you out there." said John giving me a passionate kiss knowing it would annoy Bobby and walking to put away his stuff.

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"It's fine." Said Bobby walking away.

I walked out to the bench and sat down next to John and he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"What's that about?" I asked him.

"What?"

"That kiss."

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend."

"The last time you gave me a kiss on the cheek was like a year ago."

"I love you Karina."

"You do?"

"Yeah do you love me?"

Right when I was about to say something bobby showed up and saved me.

After we finished eating me and bobby had a class together and pyro had free period. While we were sitting in class bobby kept making weird faces at me and I couldn't stop laughing. I could tell someone was watching me and when I looked at the door I saw John peeking through the slight opening in the door. I didn't care what he thought though I was just laughing at bobby I wasn't flirting or anything. After class John swept me away before I could even say a word to bobby.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That in class you kept laughing."

"What I'm not allowed to laugh now?"

"No not when it's somebody other than me making you laugh."

"John you havn't made me laugh in the past 2 years of our relationship."

"I can't help it you don't find anything funny!"

"I find bobby funny!"

"Of course you do!"

"Just leave me alone John." I said walking away and catching up with bobby.

"What was that about?" Asked bobby.

"Nothing John was just being a dick."

"That's what I guessed." Said bobby grabbing my hand and squeezing it. In a weird way it made me feel so much better.

That night I was laying in bed playing on my phone when the door opened and I looked up to see John standing there.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"I don't have to listen to you." Said John climbing into my bed.

"Get out!" I said pretty loud.

"What if I don't want to!" Said John as he grabbed my shirt and tried to take it off but I kneed him in the stomach and and rolled over in pain.

"Get out or we are over." I said standing up and watching him run out. As he ran out bobby walked in.

"Please just leave me alone." I said to him.

"I just want to make sure your okay." Said bobby so sweetly.

"Will you stay with me?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Of course." Said bobby closing the door and climbing into bed with me and holding me while I cried and talked to him about everything and then fell asleep. That night I had a dream that me and bobby were together and I couldn't get the smile off my face but the next morning I forgot about it completely and my life was back to the nightmare I remembered except for bobby asleep next to me with his arm around me. I rolled over and touched his face and he woke up with a start.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. Are you okay though?"

"Im better."

"Why won't you break up with him?"

"Because if I break up with him you won't want me anymore and I will be alone and helpless."

"I will always want you and you are never alone I will always be here for you." Said bobby kissing my cheek.

"You are the sweetest man ever, I love you bobby." I said kissing Bobby until he pulled away.

"I love you too and trust me I want this I want us but you have to break up with John first."

"Okay but it will take a while so be prepared I have to find the perfect moment."

Bobby and I got up and got ready for class. Our first class is with John and I'm sure bobby was expecting I would break up with him the second I saw him but it was going to take longer than that. Much longer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Karina's POV)**

A week later me and John were still together and trust me Bobby couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you playing me? Did John put you up to this for you to say you love me then torture me?" said Bobby after class one day.

"No! I do love you Bobby! I just can't hurt John."

"Then don't even bother." said Bobby walking away.

"Bobby wait! I'm sorry! Me and John have been through so much and to just dump him for another guy is just too hard."

"Then don't do it. If it is really that hard to be with me then don't. Stay with the guy who hurts you every day and walk away from the guy who will never hurt you."

"I'm not walking away." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. I didn't care who was watching and deep down inside I wanted John to be watching because I was sick of not being with Bobby.

"What was that?"

"I want to be with you. I can't stand not being with you anymore. The next time I see John I am going to leave him."

"I'm glad." said Bobby kissing me one more time before we went to our next class.

Later that day I was walking out to where we sit for lunch and John was there. I went and sat down and he put his arm around me.

"I have to talk to you." I said as I scooched down the bench to look at him.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't do this anymore." I said as I watched John's face get very serious.

"You can't do what?"

"Us, I can't be with someone who is hurting me all the time. We are opposites John we are not supposed to be together."

"Oh, I see you are supposed to be with Bobby. He doesn't care about you! He just wants to beat me! He wants you to leave me for him to show that he is better. Your smarter than this Karina."

"Yeah I am, I am smart enough to know that you are only saying this so that you can beat Bobby. You know he is a good guy and that he will always be a better man than you. Goodbye John." I said getting up and walking away to go find Bobby.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Karina's POV)**  
When I finally found Bobby he was in my room.  
"Hey there you are!" I said sitting on the bed next to him.  
"Oh hey." He said when I realized he was holding a picture of me.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked.  
"John left it in here."  
"Oh, that was the night me and John first kissed." I said staring at the picture of me and John holding hands while we watched the sunset. "I can't believe he kept it."  
"Let me guess you didn't break up with him."  
"Why do you think he left this picture here?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why would he want a picture of me and him together when we aren't together anymore."  
"Wait you dumped him?"  
"I promised I would so I did. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but it was worth it." I said laying my head on Bobby's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" He said looking into my eyes.  
"I just ended the best relationship I have had in a long time. It's hard to process."  
"I understand, you aren't alone I will be with you until you are ready to start our relationship." Said Bobby holding my hand.  
"I'm ready now." I said leaning in and kissing him.  
"Me too." He said smiling at me.  
We fell asleep holding each other and woke up the next morning holding each other.  
"Morning beautiful." Said Bobby kissing me.  
"Morning." I said rolling out of bed. Bobby and I walked around all day holding hands and cuddling and kissing except for when John was around. Bobby understood why I didn't want to shove it in John's face but I could tell Bobby wanted to just make out with me when John was around to show we are together and he won't get me back. John won't leave the school because he is going to fight for me, and trust me I don't want him to. Bobby and him have already had screaming matches and I had to drag Bobby away.  
"Why do you always have to fight with him?" I asked Bobby after pulling him away from another fight with John.  
"He is always checking you out and trying to win you back and you're mine."  
"Just let him. Let him do what he wants I am your's and that is all that matters. Just forget about him."  
"I can't. I can't lose you and I feel like if I let John do all these things he will win you back."  
"I will always be yours and John will never get me back. You fighting with him makes me not want to be with either of you! Is that what you want?"  
"No."  
"Then stop being a jerk and just be my wonderfully icy boyfriend." I said kissing him.  
"I think I can do that." Said Bobby pulling me close to him.  
"Will you do something for me?"  
"Anything."  
"Tomorrow after class kiss me in front of John."  
"Why I thought you didn't want him to suffer?"  
"Yeah but it will ease your mind and hopefully keep you from fighting with him."  
"Okay I would love to do that for my beautiful girlfriend." said Bobby pulling me in and kissing me.  
The next day after the class we had with John I was holding Bobby's hand and he pulled me in and kissed me right in front of John. When we looked at him he looked like he was about to kill someone. I wasn't wrong. John pulled out his lighter and threw a fire ball at Bobby. I realized it early enough to hit the fire ball with my water and stop it. Bobby froze my water so it didn't make a mess on the floor and caught it.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What your little boyfriend can't take care of himself."  
"No he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself I just saw it coming so I was prepared." I said holding Bobby's hand.  
"Why won't you love me? He is cold I am warm. He is ice I'm fire."  
"Don't you see? Me and you are exact opposites! I put you out! Bobby is just a colder version of me! We are meant to be together! You and me was just a coincidence it never was going anywhere."  
"Oh so our whole relationship was a mistake?"  
"Don't be a little girl John! And yes it was a mistake!"  
"I'm not going to stop fighting for you. Opposites attract and you and Bobby are too similar."  
"Whatever you say John." I said grabbing Bobby's hand and pulling him away.  
"Was your relationship really a mistake?"  
"No, I just was hoping he would hear that and go away. But it obviously didn't work."  
"It doesn't matter! You told him off and now you can beat him in anything he throws at you even a fireball."  
"Even a fireball." I said kissing him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Karina's POV)**  
The next day I was walking out of class with Bobby when John came up to us.  
"Hey Karina, can I talk to you?"  
I looked at Bobby to see if it was okay and he nodded.  
"Sure, but only a minute." John took me into a different hallway because he obviously didn't want Bobby to hear.  
"Karina, I know you won't want to leave Bobby because you love him and all that shit, but I need to know if you actually ever loved me."  
"Yes, I did love you until I came to this school."  
"and you met Bobby."  
"No, you have no idea how hard it was for me to break up with you. When I came to this school you changed. You were always sweet to me and you would never use your powers on me. Then you started to get meaner and all you wanted to do was kiss me. Then you started using your powers when you got mad. I never would have dumped you for Bobby if you hadn't changed."  
"So if I changed back then you would get back with me?"  
"Anything can happen!"  
"I will change." said John right before he grabbed my face and kissed me before I even realized what was going on. By the time I did realize it we had been kissing for like thirty seconds and I hadn't been fighting him. I knew it was going to end badly. I pushed John away and he looked way too happy. I couldn't stand to say anything to him so I just walked away and sat in my room and literally thought about what happened. I didn't know what I was going to do. If I should tell Bobby or let it go because it didn't mean anything.  
The next day I woke up, got dressed, and went to find Bobby. I thought I would know once I saw him whether to tell him or not. When I finally found him he was standing near a tree and looking blankly out at everything.  
"Hey." I said walking up to him.  
"Oh hi." He said bitterly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Come on you know what's wrong!"  
"Oh you saw."  
"Yeah and heard."  
"I was going to tell you right now I promise it didn't mean anything!"  
"Yeah so you just lied to his face."  
"The kiss wasn't supposed too... Wait what? Lie?"  
"Yeah you told him you loved him!"  
"I said did love him before he changed! I thought you were mad about the kiss!"  
"What kiss?"  
"Oh shit. It didn't mean anything I didn't want to kiss him!"  
"You kissed him!"  
"No he kissed me I didn't want to kiss back!"  
"You kissed back!"  
"Only because I didn't know what was happening I pushed him away the second I realized!"  
"Oh so you kissed for five minutes then you pushed him away so its okay!"  
"No it was like thirty seconds and I really didn't know what was going on! Bobby I'm sorry I don't have any feelings for him!" Then right at that moment John walks up grabs me and kisses me again right in front of Bobby except this time I stopped right away and slapped him across the face.  
"hey! I thought we were back together!" Said John.  
"I will never ever get back together with you for as long as I live and that's a promise!"  
"But you said if I changed!"  
"I said that to make you go away and be a better person!"  
"But, you kissed me back!"  
"No I didn't! I didn't know what was happening and when I did I pushed you away!"  
"You said that if I hadn't changed you never would have dumped me!"  
"You said what? So I was just the replacement because your old boyfriend wasn't perfect anymore!" Said Bobby looking hurt and walking away.  
"Wait Bobby no!" I said running after him. I turned around and said: "I hate you John I will never go out with you ever again and if you come around me one more time I will send you where you belong HELL!" I then proceeded to run after Bobby praying he would forgive me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Bobby's POV)**

"Just don't even try Karina."I said sitting on my bed when she walked in.

"But Bobby I didn't mean any of that I was just trying to get him off my back! I care about you! Only you!"

"How can I believe that when you just couldn't break up with him but once you did you were ready right away to be with me! For all I know you could be dating both of us!"

"I am with you all the time and when I'm not with you I'm sleeping! Also I was ready because I had overcome a huge fear! I had never broke up with anyone before!"

"Wait you were broken up with?"

"Not exactly."

"You never had gone out with anyone before John did you?"

"Pretty much!"

"I wish you had told me that! I would have given you more time to break up with him!"

"I needed the push to dump him. I really didn't mean the things I said really!"

"I believe you." I said standing up.

She was so happy she ran up to me wrapped her legs around me and kissed me and we fell over onto my bed. We both came up laughing."

"I can't believe you never went out with anyone before!"

"I can!"

"Why your beautiful and sweet."

"I used to be fat and mean."

"What? No way."

"When I was in normal high school I was very bitter. I didn't like the way I looked and I blamed everyone else for it. What guy wants to go out with a six foot tall mean fat girl! That's when I lost the weight and since then I have been nicer and I met John about a week after completely losing the weight. That night we first kissed was when I discovered my mutation. That lake that was in the picture wasn't there before we kissed."

"Holy cow! You made a lake when you had your first kiss?"

"Yup, aren't you glad I can control my powers now?"

"Very much so!" I said grabbing her hands. "I will never let you go."

"I will never let you go either." She said grabbing my belt and pulling me in and kissing me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I said holding Karina by the hips.

"I thought I was."

"Yeah but I never officially asked you. So?"

"Yes of course!"

"Good!" I said kissing her again while I secretly pulled out a ring box. "This is for you." I said opening the box to expose a silver ring with hearts made out of rubys randomly arranged.

"Oh my word! How did you know rubys are my favorite?"

"Well, I'm an awesome boyfriend and both rings you wear have rubys on them!"

"Oh right! It's still perfect though!" She said slipping it on her left ring finger.

"It's my promise ring saying I will never let you go."

"I love it!"

"It literally does say I will never let go on the inside of the band."

"Woah it does! You are amazing!"

"I know!" I said jokingly before kissing her.


End file.
